Vixen
by it's friday night
Summary: She's a mind game. You're sure of it. 2nd person. One-shot.


**A/N: I wrote this with the intentions that it would be some amazing, well-written one-shot and that's not what I got. But, eh, whatever. I still like it plenty. Strangely enough, I got the inspiration to write this song by listening to the remix of Lollipop by Lil Wayne with Kanye West. Funny, huh? **

* * *

She's a mind game.

You're sure of it.

The way she swings her hips when she walks, the way she argues mindlessly with you, and the way she drags you into a closet later. She's different from the girl she was before. She's not the over-eccentric girl you used to love to hate. She's a raven-haired enchantress, luring you in to give her your all. She's using you, and you know it. Even now, after she's whispered how much you satisfy her in your ear, you know it.

But what can you do? You're just the same old annoying, conceited guy. And she's the new exciting, mysterious girl. "So are we good?" you yell annoyingly. She grabs the tie of your Mackenzie Falls uniform and pulls your body close to yours. Her lips graze against yours. "Oh, we are so good," she says sexily against your lips. It takes all the power you can muster to not take her right there.

She pulls you into the closet behind the two of you and you're trembling. This is the part you hate the most. This is the part where you let go of your cocky self and she lets go of her bubbly self. The part where she becomes the ring leader and you become the lion, doing whatever she says. You enjoy the rush, but the feeling afterwards is unbearably. She presses you against the wall and your breathe hitches in your throat. "Strip," she demands. "I had a long day and need to release my tension. So let's just start the party now."

She backs up off of you and you uncomfortably remove your clothes, wondering how this entire mess started. She pulls on the string hanging from the ceiling, turning on the light. From there you can she she's pulled out her phone and is holding it up. "What are you doing?" you say shyly. "I'm taking pictures for later," she says with a sexy smile. There's a couple of clicks as you stand there uncomfortably.

After hours upon hours of the sound of your bodies crashing and moaning and groaning, you say something totally out of the blue. "What are we?" She looks at you, her chest heaving as you both lay dangerously close on the cold linoleum floor of the closet. "We're actors. How clueless are you?" she says annoyingly. Just a minute ago she screaming your name at the top of her lungs and now she wants to rip off your head? You shrug off the feeling. "No, I mean, are we dating, are we friends-what are we?"

She smiles at you. Not a loving smile, but a, s_orry-to-break-it-to-you-but_, smile. "I know we've slept together a couple of times, but in order for us to be dating, I'd have to like you," she says with no feeling. No sense of remorse or guilt for her words. You feel like dying right there. You're humiliated-no, ashamed that you even began to think that a vixen like her would even begin to think of you as anything more than a stress reliever.

She starts to put on her clothes, as if she couldn't see that she had just hurt you. "I'm sorry," she says. She's not sorry she hurt you, she's sorry that you thought you had a chance. "But you know we'll never be anything. Because once I walk out of this room, I'll still hate your guts. No amount of sex could change that." She pulls on her heels and stands up. "Bye, Chad," she says coolly and walks out, closing the door behind her. It takes you several minutes, but you finally say, "Bye, Sonny."

She's a mind game.

You're sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Woot, that was it! I really do like this story after reading it a million bajillion times. Authors usually portray Chad as the heartbreaker. Not that that's bad or anything, but I tend to wonder what Sonny would be like as a vixen. I also did something different and wrote in 2nd person instead of 3rd like I usually do. If you couldn't tell who "you" was and who "she" was, please see a doctor. You seem to be missing common sense from your body. Nah, nah, jk. So, uh. YAY, STORY! Please review and favorite :D**


End file.
